Till Death Do Us Part
by willam
Summary: oneshot. Told from Yuki's P.O.V. Title is selfexplanitory


Till death do us part……………..

The letters had been coming for weeks now. Always the same things: threats to Shuichi if I didn't break up with him, threats to my life, Hiro's, Tohma's, Tatsuha's, even Mika's. At first I hadn't given it any thought, I had always had stalkers and this one had just taken it farther then most of the others had. I went on with my life and didn't even tell Shuichi about the letters. I had more important things to worry about at that point. I had decided to ask Shuichi to marry me and I had to figure out the best way to propose to him. He was off touring America, which gave me about three months to figure it out. I had the ring but I couldn't figure out how do give it to him. About one month into the tour I received a letter giving me a very detailed summary of what I had done the previous day. I was thinking about it when someone snuck up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist, causing me to yelp and jump four feet straight up. I whirled around to find myself looking at an increasingly sheepish looking Shuichi.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, smiling nervously. "Did I scare you?"

"A little," I admitted. "You're not supposed to be back for another two months."

"Our tour got cancelled. A tornado warning or something." He explained. "Are you not happy to see me?" he asked, face falling.

I mentally kick myself in the ass. 'He came back to see you, idiot. He could have easily stayed in America.' I took him gently into my arms and kissed him on the lips. Nothing else had to be said after that. We let out all our frustrations into a kiss that bruised our lips and left us breathless. I buried my hand in his pink locks and ran my tongue along his bottom lip, begging to be allowed access. I didn't have to wait long. He opened his mouth and hungrily took in my tongue while his searched for the entrance to my mouth. Since we were in the kitchen there wasn't anywhere to go really. Growling in frustration I lifted Shuichi up, letting him wrap his legs around my waist. I reached behind him and with one swipe cleared the low counter of the various coffee cups, dishes and newspapers spread over it. Several things broke. I ravaged his mouth and slid my tongue down his throat, moaning. He breathed my name as I kissed and bit my way down his chest and stomach, unbuttoning and pulling off his shirt as I went. I ran my tongue along the top of his pants and blew a column of air on it to cool it. He moaned and fisted my dark blonde hair. I slid my tongue in and out of his belly button, enjoying the feel of him tugging on my hair.

"Yuki…" he moaned. "I want you in me! Please!" He cried out again as I began nibbling his belly button and bucked his hips up toward my face. I laughed and slipped his pants off wrapping my fingers around his throbbing cock. I licked my lips and slipped them around his member, kneeling down on the tiles in front of him. I ran my tongue up and down his shaft and gently swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, tasting the salt in his pre-cum. I pulled back causing him to moan in protest.

"I love you so much Shuichi," I said leaning my head against his inner thigh and looking up at him. He stroked my hair gently and leaned down to kiss me sweetly.

"I love you too." He whispered.

I stood up and took my naked lover into my arms. I walked to our bedroom all the while kissing him passionately. I lost control and slammed him into the wall, kissing, groping, and biting. He gasped and pushed me away. He struggled out of my grasp and ran down the hall to our room. I ran after him and tackled him just as he got to the bed. His hungry mouth met mine as he stripped me. I kissed my way down his body again, stopping at his weeping member. Taking a deep breath I swallowed my lover's cock down my throat. He gasped as I sucked on it and when I began to hum, sending the vibrations through his shaft and into his balls, his breath began hitching in his throat.

"Yuki…I'm…ugh…" he moaned loudly as I constricted the muscles of my throat around his pulsing dick. I knew what he was trying to say. I disliked the taste of semen, so Shuichi always warned me when he was close. Today I didn't care. I wanted to taste him, so this time I ignored him and sucked harder. He yanked on my hair, and I feared if he didn't come soon I'd have a bald spot in the morning.

"Oh…yuki…Yuki…YUKI!" he screamed as he came, flooding my throat with his cum. I greedily swallowed all of it and licked his cock clean.

"Hhm…" he moaned as I lay my head on his lower abdomen. "That felt soo good! I'd forgotten what it felt like to come in your mouth."

I laughed and placed soft chaste kisses up and down his torso. Shuichi moaned and pushed me away, rolling over on to his stomach. I knew I should find the lube but I wanted to be in him so much I decided just to skip right to the sex. I spread his ass cheeks and began to flick my tongue over his surprisingly tight little hole. As I slid my tongue into him I offered my fingers to him to suck on. When they were slick I slid my tongue out of him and shoved my finger mercilessly into his hole. He screamed in pain and I felt a tinge of guilt. That is until he started pushing back farther on my finger. I started to push in and out of him and, because I was lying on his back, felt him, more then heard him moan. I pulled out and added another finger, driving them deeper into my lover than before and making scissoring movements. I moved my fingers gently inside him and, finding his prostate, gently applied pressure. He moaned louder and his body trembled beneath me. I couldn't wait any longer. I shifted and, placing the head of my cock against the opening to his body, pushed in gently. I pushed in and out while I listened to his ragged breathing and him screaming 'harder' or 'faster'. I obliged and soon I was at the brink. I gave one final, savage thrust and screamed my lover's name as I felt my hot seed fill him. I collapsed onto his back and felt his rapid heartbeat and ragged breathing through my chest.

"Shuichi?" I asked quietly, pulling out and pulling myself up to whisper in his ear.

"Yeah?" he asked rolling over to kiss me gently on the lips. I deepened the kiss and gently bit his ear lobe.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything…" he breathed in my ear as I kissed his neck.

"I love you so much…" I whispered into his hair. He pushed me away, looking worried.

"Yuki…what is it?"

"I…want you inside _me_." I said, instantly feeling very foolish. Shuichi was just lying there looking at me, slightly stunned. I was starting to regret asking when he surprised me by saying;

"Um… ok. But I don't quite know how, so you'll have to tell me."

I rolled over and presented myself to him. He did fine, but was a little nervous about cumming inside me and tried to pull out, but I pushed myself back onto him as far as I could and squeezed my muscles around him. He moaned, shuddered and came without a second thought and then I let him pull out. He collapsed beside me, panting and flushed but looking very pleased.

"That felt fucking wonderful!" he sighed, causing me to chuckle at his newly found foul language.

"Hey Yuki?"

"Yeah Shu?"

"You meant it right? You love me, you're just not using me as a fuck toy right?"

"Of course I love you. Silly Shuichi."

With that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Over the weeks the letters became less frequent and eventually stopped completely. For the first time in a long time I actually felt safe. I decided that I would take Shuichi out that night and propose to him. I called him and told him to invite all his friends out to dinner with us that night, and then I called Tohma and invited him. Everyone came and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. At the end of the meal I asked for quiet and got it immediately, which was surprising considering Ryu and my brother were there.

"As you all know I've been with Shuichi for five years now and it's been Hell for all of you as well as us" there was a hearty round of agreements and laughter.

"I take responsibility for all the pain I have caused Shuichi and you through the years and hope that everyone, especially you Shuichi, can forgive me for that." I moved over to Shuichi and knelt before him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with only one person Shuichi Shindou. You. Will you marry me?"

I pulled out the tiny blue velvet box and opened it presenting the tiny ring nestled in the cream-colored lining to my lover. I saw the tears weal up in his eyes and prayed he wouldn't make a scene. The tears started to fall.

"Oh, Yuki…."he started. I smiled up at him hopefully. He shook his head, pushed the ring away and smiled down at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Yuki…I can't." he took off out of the chair and into the bathroom. I left the ring on the table and took off after him.

"Is that platinum!…"

I burst through the door and found Shuichi sobbing in one of the stalls.

"Shuichi?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I can't…what if I make you sick again?"

"You didn't make me sick and if you ever did I wouldn't care. I love you." I kissed him gently, pulling him against my chest, trying to comfort him.

I have no idea how we made it back to the apartment but we did. Tohma called me to let me know he had the engagement rings (I bought one for myself as well) and I decided to leave them with him for now. After I put Shuichi to bed I looked through the mail.

There was another letter. I decided to open it and take my chances.

I found a lock of mine and Shuichi's hair braided together and a note;

_I know where you live._

_I told you to leave him, not propose. I guess I'll have to get rid of him myself._

_t.o.a._

A scream came from the bedroom and I ran down the hall, dropping the letter.

"Shuichi!"

I skidded around the corner and found Shuichi sitting up in bed, bleeding from a small cut on his cheek. I knew I had to do what they wanted.

"What did you do now?" I growled, trying to be the most heartless person I could be. I was surprised and appalled at how easy it was to be mean to the man I loved. He tried to stop the tears running down his cheeks while he explained himself to me.

"I…. I didn't do anything. There was a…man…when I woke up…and he…" He mimed a slash across his face. A shiver ran through me and I did my best to hide it. He really did know where I lived. He could kill my poor Shuichi at anytime and Shuichi wouldn't know why it was happening. I should have told him the second I got the letters. Oh well, too late now. I put on the most uncaring face I had and laughed bitterly in his face.

"Sure baby," I said with a sarcastic smile. "Whatever you say."

"Yuki…" he said softly, looking hurt.

I laughed again.

"You know, I'm glad I didn't marry you. You are the most pathetic, whining, sniveling thing I know! I can't believe I actually let you trick me into thinking I loved you! How could I be so _stupid_ especially after Kitazawa?"

that one stung, you could see it in his eyes. He let the tears he had been holding back fall.

"You really don't love me, do you? You _were_ just using me for the sex." A slightly choked sob followed. I leaned in close so I could whisper in his ear and catch one last wiff of that smell of his I loved so much. I begged myself not to cry as I delivered the final blow.

"Bingo! Ding-ding-ding! Does he get a prize?" The tears poured out of my lover's beautiful violet eyes and I felt something inside me die. It didn't matter now. I didn't care what happened to me as long as my Shuichi was safe. He pushed his way past me and ran into the hall where his bags from the tour still sat. he grabbed the smallest one and made his way to the door.

"Where you going at this hour?"

"Hiro's" he said stiffly. "I'll be back tommorrow for my stuff."

"Whatever." I said nonchalontly. "You'll be back here before the end of the week. You always are."

"Not this time Yuki." He said sadly. " We really are finished this time. I'm glad I found out how you felt before we made a long term comitment. I love you." The door opened and my lover was gone.

I don't remember driving to Tohma's to get the rings and I don't remember driving to the 24-hour hardwear store to get the rope. I just remember sitting in the living room thinking that if I wasn't allowed to be with Shuchi I didn't want to live. I had made up my mind to end my life. I took my ring out of it's case and put it on my finger. I took a shower and used Shuichi's shampoo, soap and towel. I turned our bed on it's end and made a nest out of Shuichi's clothes at the foot of the mattress and into it I nestled the letters I had been getting over the past few months, hoping to take away some of the pain I had caused Shuichi, explain why I had to hurt him. I wrote my suicide note and left it on top of the letters. I placed a chair beside the upturned bed and returned to the living room. I tyed the rope into what I hoped would be a satisfactoy noose. Walking back into the bedroom I used the chair to get myself up to the head board to attach my noose to the bed. I then slipped the other end around my neck and calmly stepped off the chair. My body thrashed, naturally trying to breathe, and I clawed at the noose. I felt my strength waning and my consiousness slipping away. As the world turned black my last thoughts where of Shuichi…………………………………………

The police came and took Yuki away, zipped into a black bag. Shuichi didn't like the way they touched everything and carted Yuki away like he was a side of meat rather than a person. He had called Tohma and the others and they were on their way. He was startled out of his thoughts by one of the police officers talking to him.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Um…. Yeah. I just said we were very sorry about your husband and….."

"Yuki wasn't my husband" he interrupted.

"Oh…….well he had on a ring and we found the other one with his suicide note so we just assumed. Oh, we found these with him too."

He handed Shuichi a stack of letters, each sealed in an evidence envelope. Some of the where threatening while some were down right creepy, giving a detailed account of their days. They all told Yuki to break up with Shuichi or else he would be hurt. The past night began to make more sense to Shuichi and he was starting to fell sorry he had not been there to talk Eiri out of his suicide. At the same time he was mad at him for not telling him about the letters.

The letters were all signed the same as well-t.o.a.

't.o.a…………….t.o.a…………why does that sound familiar?" Shuichi wondered to himself. There was an audible click when he figured it out. 't.o.a….lazy eye! _T_aki _o_f _a_sk--- t.o.a!' He didn't tell the police officer though. Shuichi thought Tohma should get the opportunity to avenge his brother-in-law.

He continued to sift through the letters until he got to one that was in a different handwriting. It also had tear marks on it in some places. Eiri's suicide note.

Shuichi saw the ring taped to the note; the same ring Yuki had offered him in the restaurant and had a need to read what his lover's last thoughts were.

_My darling Shuichi -_

_This is for your eyes only (I have discluded the many people no doubt Investigating my death)_

_I hope that you have found the letters and understand why I left you and can forgive me for that as well as taking my own life._

_I did not mean the things I said!_

_I love you. I probably always have. I know I always will._

_I hope you can move on and find happiness with another person who will take better care of you then I ever could._

_Yours eternally - Eiri_

_Till death do us part……….._


End file.
